1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with I/O ports, and in particular relates to an electronic device with a rotatable I/O port device on which I/O ports are disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laptops have I/O ports disposed on lateral sides. The lateral sides of conventional laptops have limited space, thus, it is not preferred to dispose I/O ports on the lateral sides of conventional laptops due to design considerations.